


You Are Revan

by selfiealien (i_want_rose_tyler_back)



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, a character examination i guess???, im not entirely sure what this is, nothing is gendered and is super ambigious so any revan can apply pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_want_rose_tyler_back/pseuds/selfiealien
Summary: Your name is Revan.It’s still strange to think, to look in the mirror and realize you are looking into the eyes of a former great sith lord. You don’t feel like you are.But maybe that’s the danger.
Relationships: Alek | Darth Malak & Revan, Carth Onasi & Revan, Revan & Bastila Shan, Revan & The Crew, and their effect, basically a lot of mention of revans friends
Kudos: 14





	You Are Revan

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! So I sort of came up with this when i was thinking of what it would take for my revan to have fallen to the darkside and ultimately it comes down to; the only reason she didn't was because of her crew. So this is something resembling a character study about some of the things that may have been going through revans mind in like. every playthrough. Hope yall enjoy!

Your name is Revan.

It’s still strange to think, to look in the mirror and realize you are looking into the eyes of a former great sith lord. You don’t feel like you are. 

But maybe that’s the danger.

Your name is Revan and you are furious at the council for the life they have given you, because it is all a lie. You have memories of a childhood, a home, that never existed.

Your name is Revan and every time you think of Malak, you do not feel the anger or disgust that you know you should feel toward him. You simply feel the certainty that he must be stopped, and an overwhelming, crushing, sadness at the mere thought.

Your name is Revan, and though you are angry, your crew is like a balm on each wound. Looking at Carth still hurts, but everyone else helps lead you through it, they help you laugh when all you want is to fade away, and eventually Carth comes around as well.

There is something about forgiveness from the one with the most reason to hate you that heals most of all.

You are Revan, you care deeply about your friends, you have a wicked sense of humour, and you swear you will never make the mistakes you once did.

You are Revan, and you are in the Rakatan temple, hoping to free your ship and save your friend, you bondmate, Bastila, but your friend starts talking of torture and manipulation and the dark side. You do something you never thought you would do again.

You raise your blade against her.

You are Revan, and you are terribly sad, and terribly angry, and Bastila makes so much sense. You have both been so manipulated, lied to, used and dismissed. It would be so easy to give into the anger, to let go. 

You look between Jolee and Juhani, and you remember your crew, the people waiting for you. You think of how hard you worked to earn their trust, and the belief they have in you.

And you think of the council, and their expectations and lies. How they fear you, and how little they care what happens to you.

You are Revan, and you make your decision.


End file.
